fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Ogłoszenia administracji
Forum edytowane wyłącznie przez adminów Na forum tym przedstawiane będą ogłoszenia niewarte osobnego forum oraz przede wszystkim terminy konferencji adminów Do kolegów po fachu: Sami widzicie, że jakoś zgranie nam się mimo moich wysiłków nie wychodzi. Postanowiłem wziąć to w swoje ręce. Od teraz sprawy niskiej i średniej ważności będą miały swój konkretny termin. Tu wstawiamy go z co najmniej 5 dniowym wyprzedzeniem, chyba, że to okazjonalny pomysł, wiecie, jak to czasem bywa- wtedy może być krótszy czas. Czasu jest na tyle, by móc zgłosić swoją nieobecność i zaproponować inny termin (nie dluzszy niż przesuniecie o 2 dni). Jeżeli któregoś z nas nie będzie na jednej konf. to nic się ne stało, zdarza sie, wtedy ustalamy drugi termin- tym razem ostateczny- nie ma cie, twój problem. Admini na FB to przede wszystkim osoby, które mają zarządzać strona, walka ze spamem tu prawie nie istnieje, dlatego jeżeli kogoś nie będzie na 5 sprawach z rzędu, to może się spodziewać głosowania nad zachowaniem praw (aby j wtedy zatrzymać, powinno się mieć około 3/4 głosów, ale mam nadzieję, że do takich rzeczy nie dojdzie) Liczby przy tematach przedstawiają tylko oficjalne konf. 'Ogłoszenie # 1' Przez najbliższe parę godzin nie można przesyłać grafik- to tylko chwilowy efekt pracy staffów Konferencja adminów # 1 04.03.11r., godzina 18.00 Vezok999 15:08, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Ogłoszenie # 2' Mamy przyjemność ogłosić, że w ramach nagrody za wielokrotną pomoc w tworzeniu szaty graficznej wiki, wyjątkowe zaangażowanie w sprawy wiki i każdorazową reakcje na ważne ogłoszenia, a także za rok (równy co do dnia) przykładnego userowania i niesplamione imię użytkownik:Kani-Nui otrzymuje prawa Rollbacka. Dziękujemy za pomoc i życzymy następnego, równie dobrego roku na wiki! Administracja 'Ogłoszenia # 3' W pierwszej kwietniowej konferencji ustaliliśmy parę nowych spraw: 1. Zdejmujemy blokadę z tego forum- można komentować 2. Nasz regulamin wzbogacił się o nowy pkt. 7. Zapoznajcie się z nim. 'Turniej' Chcąc przywrócić świetność turniejowi przenosimy głosowanie ankietowe na stronę domową. Zmiany wprowadzamy w niedziele. 3. Od teraz będziemy egzekwować pkt. 2 regulaminu tyczący się wulgaryzmów- powstrzymujcie język, bo każdorazowo ban na dwie godziny 4. Wznawiamy zgłoszenia do Turnieju Fanclubu Regulamin chatu Na wiki wprowadziliśmy drugi, osobny dla chatu regulamin. Znajdziecie go na stronie głównej, tuż pod regulaminem dla całej wiki Vezok999 19:39, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Trzeci biurokrata' Zdecydowaliśmy, że Guurahk, który miał dotąd tylko prawa administratora, zostanie trzecim biurokratą wiki. Od dzisiaj "trójca" działa na równych prawach. Gratulacje dla Guurahka! 'Nowi administratorzy' Zapewne większość z was o tym wie, ale jeżeli kogoś ominęło około wyborcze zamieszanie, informuję, że od dzisiaj wikia ma trzech nowych administratorów. Dla przypomnienia są to Akuumo, Banderwil i Vox, którzy razem z Greshem stanowią teraz trzon administracji i to do nich powinniście się zwracać ze wszelkimi sprawami w pierwszej kolejności. Z mojej strony pozostaje tylko życzyć wam powodzenia chłopaki ;) ! Nowy punkt regulaminu To tylko drobne ogłoszenie i tak po prawdzie nic w życiu wikii nie zmieni. Ban za wandalizmy, choć jest on dość oczywisty, dotychczas stanowił jedynie niepisane prawo. Naprawiliśmy to i w regulaminie pojawił się odpowiedni punkt.